


Yeah she is

by KatjaT0720



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Bisexual Waverly Earp, F/F, First Meetings, Hardy Champ Bashing, Hardy Champ Being an Asshole, Lesbian Nicole Haught, No Revenants (Wynonna Earp), Police Officer Nicole Haught, Small Towns, there is supernatural elements but not in the same way as the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatjaT0720/pseuds/KatjaT0720
Summary: ''Yeah, just got hired,'' Nicole said, she knew her partner's name and talked to him. Got to know him a little- not anything really personal just the basics- but she had no idea how this town worked. The only reason she was in this shop was that Dolls said it had good coffee and she had no idea where other shops were located.''If you ever need someone to show you around, I can always do it?'' Waverly said. She didn’t really know why she was offering but she wasn’t called the nicest person in town for nothing.''I'll take you up on that offer,''AKANicole just got hired in the town of Purgatory and is assigned Xavier Dolls as her partner. They talk for a bit but Xavier has some things to do. He doesn't tell her what but she's just new here so that shouldn't be weird at all...She wasn't even hired a day before everything went to shit and she already began firing for her life.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 23





	1. New in town 1

**Author's Note:**

> So until now, I've only done fanfic about The Wilds so Wayhaught is kinda new...  
> I've not seen the show, I know what it's about and some elements of it but I've not actually seen it so even if I decide to continue this it won't be canon...

Waverly was cleaning the beer tab in the morning, it wasn’t a busy hour but there were a couple of people in the shop for their morning coffee when the door opened. Although there were people in Shorty's they were mostly regulars Waverly had seen come in at an exact hour. 

She looked up and her breath hitched, she'd never looked at this kind of beautiful. Never had she thought she would ever lay her eyes on such a stunning woman, she'd never really looked at another woman the way she's looking right now but Waverly just lets that slide by, for now. She just decided to ignore all her thought and do her job, she wasn’t paid to stare at people, even if they're beautiful. 

The redhead took a seat at the bar and the scent of vanilla-dipped donuts reaches Waverly's nostrils. 0The redhead just looks at her, not saying anything yet. She had a police officer uniform on with everything that was supposed to be on there. Waverly didn’t know that there was a new police officer in town, she thought Wynonna would be arrested before she actually got to meet the new officer. Apparently, the redhead was lucky and hasn’t dealt with Wynonna yet. 

Waverly ended her attempt to make the beer tab work and holds a thought in her head to contact someone who might actually be skilled enough to fix it and walked up to the other side of the bar where the redhead was still looking at her, not staring but just looking in curiosity. 

''I didn’t know Shorty had alcohol problems,'' The officer said, looking at Waverly. 

''It doesn’t,'' Waverly said defensively, she didn’t know why she was getting offensive because it really wasn’t her problem what happens in Shorty's, she didn’t own the place she just worked here. 

The redhead just smiled; it doesn’t look she's offended by Waverly's tone, but Waverly still felt guilty. She didn’t even know the officer yet and she was already offensive to her. ''Sorry, I didn’t want to be offensive. Just had a... let's just say busy night yesterday.'' 

''Sorry I wasn’t there to see it,'' The redhead said. ''I'm Nicole by the way, Nicole Haught,'' Nicole said introducing herself by sticking her hand out for Waverly to shake. 

_Haught, of course._

''Waverly, Waverly Earp,'' The brunette says as she shakes Nicole's hand. It was soft and delicate, not something you'd expect from a cop, especially one on duty. 

''Nice to meet you, Waverly,'' Nicole still has that smile on her face. Waverly can't keep that smile out of her mind. 

''Yeah...'' Waverly normally isn't one to get flustered but she can't really change that now. 

Nicole was smiling at Waverly and Waverly couldn’t help but smile back, Nicole had this energy around her that just got Waverly smiling. 

''Can I get a cappuccino to go?'' Nicole's shift was almost going to start, and she didn’t want Dolls to wait because the man can be quite intimidating. 

''Yep, coming up!'' 

''You're quite the popular girl around here, aren't you?'' The officer asked. 

She'd heard of the Earp family before but didn’t think it was important to bring it up especially seeing her family history. You can't judge someone based on their family history before you even get to know them. People tend to twist a story in their favor all the time, it's one of the things Nicole had learned on the job, even if she hasn’t been an officer for that long. 

''Yeah, it's all in the smile and wave,'' Waverly said as she began to make Nicole's drink. She isn't the best coffee maker, but it would have to suffice for now. ''You're new here?'' 

''Yeah, just got hired,'' Nicole said, she knew her partner's name and talked to him. Got to know him a little- not anything really personal just the basics- but she had no idea how this town worked. The only reason she was in this shop was because Dolls said it had good coffee and she had no idea where other shops were located. 

''If you ever need someone to show you around, I can always do it?'' Waverly said. She didn’t really know why she was offering but she wasn’t called the nicest person in town for nothing. 

''I'll take you up on that offer,'' Nicole looked amused and had a smile on her face. It was nice to have someone be nice to her even if it was the first time of meeting her. She didn’t have the most positive experience when she still worked in the city. 

Waverly was about to say something again when Wynonna decided to come by. 

''Hey babygirl!'' Wynonna said as she barged into the shop, embarrassing Waverly because now everyone in the shop was either looking at Waverly or Wynonna. She does it all the time and in all honestly, Waverly has gotten used to it by now. 

''Hey Wynonna...'' Waverly said quietly, she was a bit embarrassed, but it was still her sister she was talking to. 

''So, how's it going?'' Wynonna said as she sat down only one stool besides Nicole, although she hasn’t addressed her yet. Probably because Wynonna wasn’t the biggest fan of cops. 

''It's going okay, just making coffee for officer Haught here,'' Waverly said. She didn’t really know how to address Nicole, but she just went with formal because Nicole was an officer after all. 

''Haught?'' Wynonna asked with a smile. She'd heard worse last names but Haught is certainly a new one. 

''Yup,'' Nicole had been made fun of for her last name all the time growing up and even in the academy sometimes, she just hoped it wasn’t going to be too bad in this new but quite interesting town. 

''So, how'd you get here Haught stuff,'' Wynonna asked, she didn’t have the best history with the police so knowing the newbie might give her some advantage to get away with shit. You never know. 

''Had to get away from the city, just got hired,'' Nicole said, the coffee shouldn’t take this long, should it? 

Nicole stole a glance at the younger Earp to look how her coffee was going. The brunette was making her coffee, pouring everything that needed to be in it and setting it in her cup. 

''Done,'' Waverly said looking at Nicole, Wynonna was silent by now and just looked at them. 

''Thanks,'' Nicole said as she took the cup, smiling at Waverly when she walked out. 

Wynonna was still there looking at the door, she wasn’t one to like cops but Haught wasn’t too bad. Not to mention Waverly seemed to think the same as she had a little smile on her face. 

''She seems okay,'' Wynonna eventually comes to. 

Waverly just agreed to her, ''Yeah she does.'' 

Waverly had been staring at Nicole as she left that she didn’t notice Wynonna looking at her weird until Wynonna herself went and put her hand in front of Waverly to get her back to earth. 

''You good babygirl?'' 

''Huh? Oh- um- Yeah, Yeah, I'm okay,'' The brunette didn’t know how long she'd been staring at the door before Wynonna got her back, but she guessed it wasn’t very long as she just saw a police cruiser drive away. 

''So... You hear from Chump yet? The fucker still isn't back,'' Wynonna said. 

Champ had gone on some stupid trip with some friends of his and was supposed to be back yesterday, but nobody has heard of him or his friends. Wynonna didn’t really care for Champ, but she didn’t want her sister to be heartbroken either. 

''Champ,'' Waverly corrected, ''And no I haven't. I'm sure he's just stuck somewhere or something.'' 

Wavery let out a deep sigh, not because she was scared that Champ wasn’t back yet- It had some influence though- but because of all the things that are happening in her life at the moment. She just saw the hottest and most beautiful woman ever; her boyfriend is kind of missing and she barely got any sleep last night because of how long Shorty's was open. 

''Champ's a dick. He's probably fucking some skank right about now,'' Wynonna said gaging, ''I already want to throw up thinking about him.'' 

''Then don’t think about him. Why are you even thinking about my boyfriend in bed?'' The younger Earp sister said, she knew Wynonna never liked Champ, but this was getting ridiculous. He was her boyfriend, after all, she should always have his back no matter what. 

''No I'm not, I'm thinking about how he is a cheating scumbag not him in bed, aww gross Waves!'' Wynonna said. Waverly somehow had gotten the image of Champ with some other chick on a bed in her head and she was totally grossed out by it. 

''It's your fault, not mine,'' Waverly shrugged chuckling a little. She just got that kind of image in her sister's head. It was gold. 

''Yeah, Yeah. I'm gonna go to the police station to visit Dolls so I won't have to deal with you,'' Wynonna said as she groaned. 

''Love you too Wy,'' Waverly said as a final farewell. She might even stroll by the police station as it was September 7th tomorrow so most of the town had to prepare itself for Bobo and his Revenants. 

Wynonna just waved and walked out of Shorty's, she had to talk to Dolls, especially if there's a new deputy in town. 


	2. New in town 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some exposition and an explenation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a new chapter and it came fast to  
> I just had a lot of inspiration and have nothing better to do since I have a vacation until next Monday

''Alright we need to prepare for the 7th,'' Dolls said. They were in the Black Badge office; Waverly wasn’t in the precinct so they could discuss this topic more openly since they were not in danger of Waverly walking in on them. At least in Wynonna's opinion. 

''Well Champ isn't here yet so how do we know he'd be safe?'' Wynonna asked the Marshal. She- again- didn’t like Champ but he was still a citizen of Purgatory and unfortunately, she still had to ensure his safety. 

''He'll be fine, Bobo likes pieces of shit anyway,'' Doc interrupted, he had never been one to interrupt in these meetings but once in a while, he gave his opinions. 

Wynonna just shrugged, ''Maybe you'll come across him after... you know,'' they all knew what Wynonna was referring to. 

Every year on the 7th of September the Revenants, also known as the biggest gang in the Ghost River Triangle, would go on the streets and kill everyone who they came in contact with. They would avoid officers because they didn’t want all of them hunted down. 

Everyone knew that the Revenants kill all those people on the 7th but there is no evidence, nothing that could actually work in court. So as long as they avoid officers nobody can claim that they murdered someone. 

''How will we deal with Deputy Tater Haught?'' Wynonna asked moving her head in the direction of the door. 

''I don’t think it’s a good idea for her to know, we're supposed to be the people to deal with this. We're not called The Black Badge Division for no reason Earp,'' Dolls told Wynonna. The whole reason they were here was because of Bobo. 

''Uhum, very accurate, will be dealt with Sir!'' Wynonna said in mostly mockery, it's not that she was mocking Dolls but more about how he always dealt with situations like this. He was always so formal like he had a stick up his ass. 

Not that Wynonna didn’t like his ass... But that another story for another time. 

''Have we gone any further leads on why they always do it on the 7th?'' Doc asked avoiding an argument between Dolls and Wynonna. 

''We still have no idea,'' Dolls said with a sigh, ''We know they must have a reason because every time they murdered someone else without explicating intent, we find the murderer somewhere in a ditch dead. It has to have a reason.'' 

''Well, we know lovely Ward Earp died that day, but it isn't the first year they did it,'' Wynonna said rubbing her temples. 

''Maybe he found something out he shouldn’t have. Maybe he came too close to the truth and decided to use the 7th as a cover,'' Doc suggested. 

''But they took him from our house. The last time I checked, if a Revenant does something like that repercussions follow.'' Dolls said. Revenant would never go into houses; it hasn’t happened in the... however long the 7th has been going on. The only thing that sounds logical is that they would be so severely punished that they wouldn’t dare to disobey that rule. 

Bobo may be a piece of total dog shit but at least Dolls could applaud him for training his lackeys well. 

''They probably just wanted him gone, Bobo isn't one for morals,'' Wynonna answered. She knew she was the actual killer but even if she missed, they would've probably killed him either way, if not more painfully. 

Dolls sighed, they weren't going anywhere and frankly, right now they were wasting their time. They needed to prepare. ''Alright let's rep up. Get either some sleep or coffee cause it's going to be one hell of a night. They'll begin at midnight since it's technically then the 7th.'' 

Both Wynonna and Doc nodded and went out of the room, for Doc it was to get some sleep and for Wynonna, it was to probably get some Whiskey. 

''Hey Champ how was it like fucking that tight pussy of Jen?'' One of Champ's friends asked. They'd gone a bit out of schedule, and it ended with Champ fucking some hot girl. Not that the others didn’t have their rightful time with the other bitches, but Champ got the hottest one for sure. 

He was horny and Waverly never let him do fun stuff. Like being rough, for some reason Waverly never let him be rough, it was always 'be gentle Champ' or 'Champ slow down please'. He was supposed to be a man, he had his needs. This Jen girl didn’t really mind, she was moaning underneath him, begging him to let her finish, her hand tied up, crying because she couldn’t move. 

''God she was so tight; she was crying like the little slut she was. It felt so good!'' Champ groaned. 

''You tied her up and made her beg for your cum right? It always has the best effect on the little whores,'' Another friend of Champ's asked. 

''Always,'' Champ assured him. 

They just passed the sign that indicated that they were in Purgatory and even though it was the 7th Champ not any of his friends were worried. They wouldn’t get killed, even if they tried Champ was too strong to be taken anyway. 

They were just past the sign when they heard something pop underneath them, the car began slowing down so the group decided to get out of the car and look at what happened and if they could fix it. 

''So what do ya think,'' Jack asked. He was probably the politest and most pussy out of all of them. He always thinks that you shouldn’t call girls 'sluts’ and 'whores' but he was just a dumbass. Girls loved that kind of shit, especially if they're not raised in some small town. 

''There is something that poked the tire because it's definitely deflating,'' Champ said as he looked at the tire. ''We have an extra with us right?'' 

He didn’t check to look when they left, his buddies should have put it in there. He was the person to make all this worked he shouldn’t have to make sure they had an extra tire. 

Jack went to check and came back with a not-so-happy expression on his face. ''Nope.'' 

They were stuck in the middle of the road on September 7th, the literal day where the most murders happen in Purgatory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I want to make it clear that 'having a tight pussy' is not a good thing. It means a girl isn't aroused and it can lead to pain but you know the whole point is to make it clear Champ's a piece of shit.  
> So if you're ever writing smut please keep that in mind because it's very much inaccurate.  
> Also, Champ a douce and you will never change my mind.  
> I mean I don’t think anybody likes him so nobody will...  
> The Revenants are completely human and not supernatural for clearification


	3. New in town 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one is a bit longer.  
> For most of you, it might still be night time but for me, it's almost 1500 so I'm gonna post this anyway  
> I like to make shorter chapters that most of the time don't go over 2000 words but I thought it might be nice to make a bit longer one.

It was the end of Nicole's shift when she decided to work a bit longer. She was just new and had to make a good impression. She had some paperwork to do and wasn’t really looking forward to having to do it the next day. 

''You coming Haught?'' Lonnie asked from the door. He didn’t look like the guy to stay longer than needed. He was a bit lazy, at least that’s what Nicole observed in the little time she's been at the station. 

''No I'm going to stay a bit longer, still have some work to do,'' Nicole said waving at Lonnie. 

''You sure? It's late, you have like an hour before the 7th,'' Lonnie looked concerned. He didn’t even know much about her, the only thing they really knew about each other was their name. 

''The 7th?'' Nicole had never heard of something like that, not in the city nor where she grew up. Maybe it was something just reserved for the Ghost River Triangle. 

''You never heard of it?'' Lonnie asked surprised, she was supposed to be the newbie, someone should've told her. Nicole just shook her head indicating that she would very much appreciate an explanation. ''It's basically the day that the Revenants go loose. Bobo lets them out and anyone on the streets is basically dead. Police and other emergency stations are closed, and everyone is advised to stay inside,'' Lonnie explained. 

''And nobody does anything?'' It sounded weird to Nicole that these so-called Revenants could just go outside and murder as much as they want. She'd never heard of such a dumb thing that quite honestly it sounded like something in a horror movie that the protagonists should make up for or some bullshit like that. 

''Sort of?'' Lonnie didn’t really know what to say, there were people who tried to get to the bottom of how all this started but they really don’t know. There were also people who tried to stay outside and fight them, but it never really worked. People who stayed outside were always found dead eventually. 

Nicole just raised her eyebrows, not really knowing what to do. She could go home or just stay at the station. ''Could I stay here?'' 

''I wouldn’t recommend it. They won't come here, but you'll have to stay here the entire night and day. Even after it’s the morning they'll still be roaming around even if its light.'' Lonnie explained. ''If you really want to go home keep your gear on and have your gun with you. They try to stay away from cops because it isn't really a good image if they go and kill cops.'' 

''Noted,'' Nicole said, Lonnie just left it at that and went home. It wasn’t his place to determine what Nicole should do or not do. As long as she's safe and alive he wouldn’t have anything to worry about. 

It had only been an hour, an hour and a half or so when Nicole heard banging on the station door. There wasn’t any record or even a memory Nicole could think of that stated someone visiting the station at such an hour. 

She knew what Lonnie said about the station being closed but she really couldn’t help it, someone was out there terrified, hurt, or even worse. She couldn’t just leave them out there. 

She went to check who was there, even though Lonnie said Revenants won't bust the station in and try to avoid officers you never know what would happen. Nicole wasn’t even here for a day and she was already told this shit. 

She opened the door and pulled out her gun, just for safety. 

In front of her stood a terrified guy, he had a babyface, sleeves of tattoos and musty blond hair with so much waste that a raccoon family could live off of it. His appearance might not be the best but his clothes weren't helping much either. Not because they were ugly but because they were soaked in blood. 

She pooled a chair out and set him on it, not knowing if he could do it himself. She couldn’t imagine what he was going through right now, she couldn't imagine what he might have seen to be this soaked. 

''Hey, hey I need you to calm down and breath,'' Nicole instructed the stranger, he was hyperventilating and obviously in distress. 

After a couple of minutes, the stranger's breathing had evened out and he was calm enough to talk. 

''Can you tell me what happened?'' She softly asked, not wanting to scare him away. 

He shook his head. Nicole had no idea why he wouldn’t tell her, the only thing she can think of is that he didn’t want to relieve it. Nevertheless, she respected his wishes, she needed to know his name at least. 

''What's your name?'' 

''Ch-Champ,'' he stranger named Champ answered. What is Champ for a name anyway? Was it even his real name or was it just a nickname that everyone now just called him regardless if it was his real name? 

''Alright, Champ, okay, okay. Why were you out there?'' Nicole asked. It hopefully wasn’t a too invasive question and wouldn’t make Champ shut her out because she needed to know what happened. He had blood-soaked clothes for god's sake! 

''M-me and my friends were coming back f-from a t-trip when s-something came in our w-wheel but we d-didn’t take an extra w-wheel with us so we w-were s-stuck,'' Champ explained, obviously shaken up and still not ready to talk about what happened after. 

''Okay, I'm gonna need you to stay here and try to calm down and in going to look for some clothes that might fit you, okay? Because you can't walk around in these clothes,'' Nicole said before asking him for his sizes. 

It wasn’t hard to find his clothes his size seeing as he gave her very small sizes. He should really try something bigger than these shirts that almost split up by just wearing them. 

She led him to a room where he could change without feeling like she was watching him, but it seemed like Champ didn’t mind. He began flirting a little with her and touching her- not anywhere sexual, just on her shoulder and arms- It made Nicole nevertheless still a bit uncomfortable, she didn’t know the guy and he seemed a bit like a douche, not to mention the fact that she's a lesbian. 

Eventually she had enough and swatted his hand away, looking at him not appreciating his affection, and left the room without saying a word. She might be a police officer, but she isn't required to like who she's protecting. 

After he was done, he handed her his old clothing and she made sure to put it in a bag and secure it, it might become evidence later. 

''Alright, so you sit and relax and just tell me when you're ready to tell what happened okay?'' The redhead asked. They had a lot of time on their hands so it's not like she should rush this. 

Champ just nodded, not sure what to do. He couldn’t just tell her what happened because that would mean having to face all the memories that he would much rather never relive. 

Waverly was freaking out. She hadn't heard from Champ at all, she tried calling him, but he wouldn’t answer, and all of his friends were unreachable, they wouldn’t answer their phones either. 

''I'm sure he'll be fine Waves. The dumbass never dies,'' Wynonna assured her. She tried to make a lighthearted joke but seeing the glare Waverly shot the older Earp it wasn’t appreciated. 

''You don’t know that,'' Waverly said. Champ was either out there without anything to defend him or he was cheating on her somewhere and didn’t want his friends to snitch on him. Either way, Waverly didn’t like those options. 

They were at the homestead at the moment. Wynonna just stopped by to talk to her for some time, Doc and Dolls were out there trying to either get someone home safely or catch a Revenant and Wynonna just wanted to make sure her baby sister is safe. 

Wynonna's phone began ringing. Waverly could see it was Dolls who was calling, she had no idea why the Marshal thought he should call her sister, but Waverly just had to deal with it. 

Wynonna just listen to what Dolls said for a couple of seconds before she talked to Waverly again, ''Waves come here,'' She said as she put her phone on speaker so Waverly could hear Dolls as well. 

''Waverly can you hear me?'' Dolls said over the phone. 

"Yes, I can hear you loud and clear. What is it?'' 

''We found a detached head. His ID says Jack Miller. I heard you mention a Jack once when you talked about Champ, so I was wondering if he was with Champ,'' Dolls said. 

''Yeah, he was with them,'' Waverly always liked Jack, he was far nicer than the other guys Champ was friends with and was actually nice to talk to. Then she realized what she just heard, ''WAIT, WHAT? YOU FOUND A HEAD!?'' 

''Yeah sorry Waverly he's dead,'' Dolls said, he didn’t really sound remorseful but he didn’t even know Jack so Waverly couldn’t blame him for not really caring. Dolls was a military man after all. 

''So at least we know that Champ is out there?'' Wynonna said, she knew it wasn’t much of a reassurance, but they wouldn’t have to think about where Champ is. 

''Yeah and I'm gonna go and find him,'' Waverly said before storming upstairs. Gus had stored a shotgun somewhere and Waverly was set to find it so she could go and find Champ. 

Wynonna didn’t like that idea, ''Nope, nope not gonna happen baby girl. You’re going stay right here and I'm gonna look for Chump.'' Wynonna said as she stopped Waverly just as she was done climbing the stairs. 

''What? No! I can do it myself!'' Waverly said. Wynonna had been gone for so long that Waverly had to fend for herself, she didn’t need Wynonna's help for everything. 

''Baby girl, I know you can but I-'' Wynonna was about to go off when Waverly interrupted her, ''Then why won't you let me?!'' 

''Because I don’t want you to get hurt!'' Wynonna shouted. 

''Can we just go together?'' Waverly asked finally, they were wasting time by arguing and Champ could be dying right now while they were fighting about who was going to save him. 

''Fine just hurry up,'' Wynonna send convinced. She knew exactly why she agreed, and she knew they couldn’t waste time, but it still stong a little. She was going to send out her sister on the 7th. 

''So where do you think the rest of the body is?'' Doc asked as he arrived at the scene. Dolls was still there with his phone in hand, Wynonna had already hung up and was on her way with Waverly. 

''No idea, they probably took it or something. I wouldn’t put it past them.'' 

It didn’t take long for Waverly and Wynonna to arrive at the scene, they had to find Champ and fast. It's either they find him alive and most likely traumatized or his body most likely mutilated seeing as his friend was beheaded. 

''Can I see it?'' Waverly asked waveringly. She didn’t really know if she actually wanted to see his head, but he was her friend, she couldn’t just leave him. 

''Are you sure you would want to see such a thing?'' Doc asked warily. This wasn’t about some watching some A-rated movie as a teen, this was about an actual detached head. 

Waverly just nodded. She knew she should be thankful that they tried to protect her, but she just felt annoyed, she isn't some five-year-old anymore, she was an adult, she can make her own decisions without someone interfering. 

Waverly could feel Wynonna was uncertain about it but they both decided not to point out each other's thoughts and just go with what was happening. 

Dolls picked the head up by its hair and showed it to Waverly, it still had blood soaking in some places to it wasn’t too old. Waverly wouldn’t in a hundred years call the cut clean, it looked like someone had bitten it off and torn it to shreds, strings of flesh hovering around before finally hanging still. His eyes were closed at least but he had splatters of blood on his cheeks and forehead. It didn’t look like they even tried to make it long, having your head torn off would be a quick way to die anyway. 

''Where do we look?'' Waverly asked. She was in obvious distress about just having seen a friend's head and wasn’t enjoying having to fear for her boyfriend's life. 

''I'm guessing either his house or the police station, hoping that someone stayed behind,'' Dolls suggested calmly. Waverly couldn’t imagine how he is this calm. He was always the level-headed and stoic friend, but Waverly would be freaking out already. 

''The station is closer from here so I would kindly suggest that we go and look there first,'' Doc said politely. 

''I agree, we have the keys to the shithole anyway,'' Wynonna said before walking in the direction of the station. 

''You think Nicole might be there?'' Waverly asked Dolls. Wynonna was already walking but she could fend for herself if needed. 

''Officer Haught would be wise enough to go home. Lonnie probably told her,'' The Marshall replied. 

The way to the station wasn’t very long and surrounded by houses so if something were to happen, they could always try and lose Revenants. It wasn’t a bulletproof plan, but it was something. 

''Dolls,'' Wynonna said waving her hand in the direction of the police station door since he was the person with the key. 

''Earp,'' Dolls said looking Wynonna in the eye before taking his keys out and walking to the door, the light seemed to be on so either someone was there or Nedley is going to have a big energy bill. 

Wynonna, Dolls and Doc all took their weapons out when they heard noises come out of the station. Either Champ was here, or a Revenant broke in, Waverly felt confused even thinking about it, there was no sign of struggle anywhere and even though Lonnie is an idiot Nicole would've closed and locked everything right? 

Wynonna went in first- not really surprising- before Doc, Waverly, and Dolls followed. Everything seemed to be normal, nothing lying around- on the ground or otherwise- and the windows were still intact. 

''Hello?'' Waverly asked quietly so anyone outside of the station wouldn’t be able to hear. 

Wynonna looked at her with the 'what the fuck Waverly!?’ expression but Waverly couldn’t care less at the moment. 

They heard a clicking noise in the next room and all turned towards the door. Standing there stood Nicole, gun raised with a frown on her face. 

''Haught?'' Dolls asked calmly, it didn’t seem like Nicole wanted any problems. 

''Dolls?'' Haught asked unsurely. She was still cautious, you never know what could happen here, at least that's what Nicole had learned from these early hours of the day. 

''Tater Haught?'' Wynonna asked not so helpfully but it did get Nicole to lower her gun and put it back in her holster. 

''Seriously Wy, not the best time,'' Waverly muttered under her breath, nobody really answered so she directing her attention to the redhead who seemed to be a bit uncomfortable with the situation she landed herself in.

''What are you even doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home?'' Dolls asked. 

Before Nicole could answer they heard someone talk behind her, ''Officer who’s there?'' A voice asked behind the Deputy, Waverly could swear she recognized it from somewhere, but she couldn’t pinpoint who it was. 

''Follow me,'' Nicole simply said before walking back into the room. 

Wynonna gave her a questioning look, the only thing Waverly could really do was shrug, she had no idea what was going on either. 

When they came in the first thing Waverly saw was a bag with something in it, she had no idea what it was, so she just left it alone. 

''Waverly?'' The voice she heard before said again, this time she could hear it more clearly and recognized it. 

''Champ?'' She asked hopefully when she turned around. 

He was sitting in a chair with clothes Waverly didn’t recognize, it didn’t take her long to make the connections though, his clothes were in the bag and he'd found some other clothes. 

''Hi,'' Champ said with a grin, showing his teeth. He quickly stood up widening his arms. 

Before anyone could say another word Waverly engulfed him in a hug, arms around his neck. ''Thank goodness you're okay,'' Waverly breathed out in a sigh. 

''I know baby,'' Champ said with his hand traveling to her ass and squeezing it hard. It wasn’t comfortable but her boyfriend almost died out there so she kept her mouth shut and pulled away after a moment. 

''Gross,'' Wynonna gagged behind her baby sister, she wasn’t here to watch them make out thank you very much. ''Okay we can go back to the homestead now.'' 

''I don’t think so,'' Nicole quickly replied, ''We don’t know what happened to the other three guys he was traveling with.'' 

''Well one of them got their head torn off so I'll take my chances that the others are just as dead,'' Wynonna countered. 

''I suggest we go and search for them while Waverly takes Champ home with the assistance of Nicole,'' Doc had been quiet for the whole time they were in the room so hearing him was unexpected, but he did make sense. 

''WHAT NO! I can't just leave them behind while I'm being escorted. I can take care of myself just fine,'' Waverly immediately said. 

''I agree with Doc,'' Both Wynonna and Dolls said at the same time. They turned to each other and smiled- Wynonna's was far bigger than Doll's but that didn’t matter- before turning to Waverly again. 

It took half an hour to convince Waverly to go with Nicole and Champ to Nicole's home but eventually Wynonna, Doc and Dolls convinced her. Nicole didn’t dare interrupt the argument and just went with everything. 

They decided it was best to walk in the middle of the road, no cars were going to be driving and the lights were still on. They would have light and an open area to see. 

They were walking in a relatively comfortable silence- Waverly wasn’t as tense as she was when Wynonna and the others tried and successfully convinced her to go back to the homestead and Champ kept his mouth shut for once. 

''Don’t you think it's weird it's this quiet?" Nicole asked as they neared the house, breaking the silence. She'd been wondering how it was this quiet while there were supposed to be murders walking around. 

''Not really, when I was younger, I always thought the same but when dad-'' Waverly wanted to continue her story but just couldn’t, she couldn’t actually say it, ''When the homestead was attacked, I didn’t hear them until they were in front of me,'' Waverly shrugged. 

Nicole just nodded and before she knew it, they were already in front of the door. Champ had been quiet the entire time they walked- he was just looking around. Nicole just blamed it on him being scared and wanting to be alert so nothing would happen. 

''Alright. Waverly, you'll stay with Champ behind the door, be alert, don’t go into any room before I checked it. Got it?'' Nicole asked- more like told- Waverly and Champ before opening the door after both of them agreed. 

It took some time, but Nicole had checked all the rooms, there was nothing, not a single thing that would justify concern, but Nicole still felt it. She didn’t know if there were actual Revenants because according to Waverly you could barely hear them. It all just felt off. 

The feeling didn’t decrease when she came back to Champ kissing Waverly's neck and her telling him to stop. It made Nicole enraged, not just because his advances were clearly unwanted but also because it was Waverly. Sweet and innocent Waverly who smelled like an early autumn morning. 

''I think that's enough,'' Nicole said, stopping a couple of meters in front of them with her arms crossed, clearly annoyed. 

Waverly just shot her an appreciative look before following an annoyed and huffing Champ to the living room where he'd retreated after Nicole interrupted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?

**Author's Note:**

> So I have an idea where this will go... but it's not certain, I know what direction I'm going in but this is my first Wynonna Earp fanfic so it's probably gonna be a bit all over the place.
> 
> I still hope you enjoyed this and see y'all next chapter!


End file.
